Shirley
Summary Shirley is a supervillain created by the combined imaginations of Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner. When the two former rivals realized fighting their own respective enemies was too easy with their combined abilities, they decided to create one which would give them more excitement and challenge. Among other things, they gave him human emotions, which initially makes him too friendly and giddy to fight them seriously. Thus, they abandon him and make plans to try again. However, being stood up by the two he thought were his friends infuriates Shirley to the point that he vows revenge. It isn't until he finds them and begins to terrorize their respective universes that they realize they gave him the ability to adapt to just about anything that threatens him, including fairy magic. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | Unknown Name: Shirley, The-Villain-Whose-Name-Isn't-Shirley Origin: The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour Gender: Male Age: A few days Classification: Interdimensional Supervillain, Ruler of his universe Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Cyborgization, Adaptation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Empowerment (Has solar powered knees), Flight, Self-Destruction, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Acrobatics, Toon Force (While waiting for Jimmy & Timmy, "the sun came up, went down, came back out" again "and then there was rain, snow and night again all in one hour") |-|Through Adaptation=As before, minus Self-Destruction, also gains Genius Intelligence, Large Size (Type 2), Attack Reflection (Created, through adaptation, bracelets which deflected lasers), Power Nullification & Deconstruction (Obtained, through adaptation, a key fob which disabled & deconstructed the boys' Invincible Power Suits), Sealing (Trapped Jimmy, Timmy, Cosmo & Wanda in a forcefield where they could talk but not move), Power Absorption (Drained Jimmy of his intelligence and gained it as his own), Absorption (Ate Cosmo and Wanda's wands, absorbing their powers), Reality Warping via Magic, Likely Transmutation (Presumably turned Cosmo & Wanda into humans; The latter two had their wands removed from them several times before, which doesn't turn them into humans. Shirley also had their wands for a while and Cosmo & Wanda only turned into humans after getting attacked), Air Manipulation (Can blow air at a superhuman extent and inhale great amounts of winds from his fingers to attract people), Dimensional Travel, BFR, Portal Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Creation, Status Effect Inducement (Stucked Jimmy & Timmy in a refrigerator like magnets), Paralysis Inducement (Made dozens of adults unable to move), Weather Manipulation (Can create and control tornadoes), Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Everyone in his universe loses depth just by being there, becoming easily manipulable and having no pain after being completely crushed or rolled up), Access to the same powers Timmy has due to Fairy Magic (Has only demonstrated using the ones listed earlier) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Easily destroyed an assault vehicle that could harm him with an energy beam), able to ignore durability in some ways | Unknown (Created expanding vacuums in the Jimmy Neutron and Fairly OddParents universes that were going to simultaneously destroy both of them in about 2 days), able to ignore durability in many ways Speed: At least Relativistic reactions (Faster than Jimmy and Timmy, who dodged lasers) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Easily lifted Jimmy's laser tank with one hand) Striking Strength: At least Town Class Durability: At least Town level (Got smacked all the way from Dimmsdale to London and reacted as though it were a game, being happy about it, smiling and laughing in the process. Shirley being no masochistic) | Unknown Stamina: High (Waited for Jimmy and Timmy for an hour standing still in one place), likely limitless as a cyborg. Range: Hundreds of meters with standard weaponry, Low Multiversal with adapted abilities. Standard Equipment: Ultra laser arm-cannons, sonic disruptors, rockets, laser bracelets, Brain Drain 3000, and more. Intelligence: Varies. Initially failed to understand that Jimmy and Timmy wished to fight him seriously, having willingly taken multiple free hits from them. He was also extremely gullible and waited several days for Jimmy and Timmy at the mall, long after the time they told him they'd meet up with him. After being abandoned, however, he became enraged and proved to be too much of a challenge for the two to handle. | Supergenius. Drained Jimmy Neutron's intelligence before adding it to his own, although he still keeps his attitude and inexperience Weaknesses: Initially too cheerful and nice to fight Jimmy and Timmy seriously. Can get extremely emotional when he feels as though he's been betrayed. Is quite gullible. He eventually would adapt to lose these weaknesses. | His adaptation can be used against him. If he is placed in a situation where his fairy magic is a hindrance to him, for example, said magic will be permanently and involuntarily adapted out of him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Adaptation:' Arguably Shirley's most dangerous ability is that which allows him to adapt to and overcome virtually any challenge that comes to him. When Jimmy was overpowering him with a laser cannon, Shirley grew bracelets which reflected lasers. When Cosmo and Wanda's magic was proving too much for him, he adapted the ability to steal their powers. When he was unable to get through the forcefield generated by Jimmy and Timmy's Invincible Power Suits, he gained a key fob which allowed him to remotely disable the suits. Also of note is although Jimmy and Timmy programmed him with a self-destruct function, he adapted to the point where he was able to remove said function from himself. Key: Base | Maximum Demonstrated Adaptation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Crossover Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sound Users Category:Light Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Paralysis Users Category:BFR Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Weather Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Nickelodeon Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Acrobats Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier